


bad lattes, love, and all the things in between

by chaitealatte



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, College AU, Everyone is a gay disaster, Fluff, Like really slow, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, implied smut in later chapters, jeonghan being hopelessly in love with joshua, just tooth rotting sweet gay antics, lattes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaitealatte/pseuds/chaitealatte
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan’s idyllic life as a sleep deprived, broke college student is flipped upside down over a two for one discount caramel macchiato. Falling in love in a coffeeshop always seems cliche until it happens to you.





	bad lattes, love, and all the things in between

“God, Cheol, you’re so whipped for Jihoon, it’s actually disgusting.”

Yoon Jeonghan is a theatre student at college, but he isn’t feigning any expression when his lips set into a scowl. The annoyed look on his visage was merely a reaction to how his best friend, and bane of his existence, Choi Seungcheol, couldn’t stop going on and on about his boyfriend of three months. It’s not to say Jeonghan doesn’t feel happy for him; Seungcheol’s face has never been this bright, not even during that one time Cheol was 7 and his parents bought him the hamster he so wanted—

Yes, Jeonghan remembers, because he’s had the misfortune of getting to know Choi Seungcheol since they were both in their diapers. Choi Seungcheol who pissed in his pants in kindergarten and made a fool of himself. Choi Seungcheol who, despite pissing himself and crying, grew up to a fine man with a good GPA, and his student loans settled, and with someone who loves him despite him being an absolute idiot. 

Jeonghan isn’t jealous. He’s just tired. It’s hard keeping your shoulders up when he has to carry the burden of unpaid loans and a less than stellar GPA, and the sheer weight of being the confident gay; which automatically made him the best person in his family and among everyone else. He’s not sure what’s more bitter, the shitty, overpriced espresso he’s been sipping for half an hour, or his disdain for humanity for inventing capitalism, and hiring people who can’t make coffee. 

“I’m getting more coffee, want any?” Seungcheol shook his head, and Jeonghan thinks it’s ironic that Seungcheol only limits himself to one cup at most at this café. Cheol could afford 10 cups without going broke, because he was loaded. And yet it was Jeonghan who was queuing again to get more coffee, splurging another eight dollars on coffee that was going to be either too bitter, or too sweet. 

It’s only when he’s in the line behind another guy that he realizes two things— number one, that he was an idiot, and number two, that he was uselessly, helplessly gay. 

Number one because he only now notices the “Couple’s only Tuesday! One for you and one of them, on the house” sign on the counter. Ugh, Jeonghan thinks. The chalkboard containing the notice is scribbled with heart shapes and doodles of flowers and it’s almost obscene; it was something Cheol would do, and whatever Cheol does pisses him off. But yet Jeonghan considers whistling to Cheol from where he was, to beckon him over so they could get cheaper coffee by pretending to be in love; God, the thought makes the bile rise in Jeonghan’s throat. 

Cheol and him were friends, nothing more.

But that also brings him to his second epiphany, that he was so so gay. Jeonghan always knew that he was attracted to men and not women. But he was what Kim Mingyu, resident dumbass would term “oh you gay gay” right now. And he was gay gay for the complete stranger in front of him. The guy was slightly shorter than him, but he had a cute nose that was scrunching up as he peered at the menu and presumably tried to figure out what he wanted to get. He’s got jet black hair and his voice sounds like little bells chiming over a soft, soft meadow, with the breeze caressing the daisies and sending the petals over his skin. 

“That’ll be a caramel macchiato for Joshua, then!” It’s the barista’s chime that breaks Jeonghan out of his daydream, and Jeonghan doesn’t know what gives him the courage to hit on a complete stranger, but he takes it anyway, and smoothly wraps his arm around this Joshua’s waist.

“Make that a vanilla latte for his boyfriend Jeonghannie, on the house too,” Jeonghan says coolly, ignoring the fact that his heart was going to beat out of his ribcage. He half expects Josh to make a scene, which wouldn’t even be unwarranted, and the barista doesn’t even look like she wants to believe that they were dating. Jeonghan quirks his eyebrow at the employee and she gets cracking nonetheless; she definitely didn’t believe they were dating, she just didn’t want to deal with Yoon Jeonghan’s theatrics. 

Jeonghan slides the cash over, before withdrawing his arm, and then let shame creep over him and replace his initial confidence. Joshua looks absolutely confused and Jeonghan nudges him towards the sign— The former’s eyes widen in realization, but nonetheless, he doesn’t look any less puzzled by the turn of events. 

“Listen, I, uh,” Jeonghan begins with a sheepish look directed at Joshua when they’ve collected their drinks and walked off. “I didn’t mean to weird you out or anything, it’s just....”

“Free coffee, yeah. I get it, I wasn’t really weirded out.” The corners of Joshua’s mouth perk up into small grin, and Jeonghan appreciates how civil Joshua was being about this. Or at least, he was trying to be, though he wasn’t doing that good of a job at pretending and Jeonghan could tell he was still left bewildered. 

And that smile, god. Jeonghan would be damned. The way the corners of Joshua’s eyes crinkled when his lips tilt upwards, and even those lips, so soft, so inviting;

He barely knows Joshua, yet he wants to kiss him so bad, and yet—

“I’m glad you’re so chill about this! Anyway, I hope you enjoy your coffee, Josh-ua, see you around!”

Jeonghan bolts after saying that, Joshua’s “Wait, your cash—!” left behind in the dust in his frantic attempt to get away and dig himself into a hole. 

Yoon Jeonghan has just given away 8 bucks that he needed for lunch tomorrow, and he’s also given away his heart to a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, if you’ve gotten this far reading I do appreciate it, and would love it if you kept reading further chapters to come. this is my first seventeen fic and my first fic in a very long time, and I do appreciate feedback! 
> 
> also shout out to leen leen for engaging me on this idea and dealing with my ramblings. love ya xoxo


End file.
